I'll Fight Until I Have You
by iloveglee2332
Summary: This is just a little one shot about Finn and Rachel, please be nice as it is my first FINCHEL oneshot. Sorry about the spainish in it if it's not correct but you should get the idea of the sentence.


"I Will Fight Until I Have You"

**Finn P.O.V:**

As I walked around the school I was trying to find a certain tall Mohawk guy. I spotted him making out with Quinn and pulled them apart and swung my fist back and then hit him square in the jaw. I heard it crack; perfect aim.

"What the hell dude? What was that for?" He asked as he was holding he's jaw in place.

"That's for slushing the girl I love. And this," I said as I punched him again. ", Is for getting her drunk on Saturday night." I said. I walked away casually but stopped as I grabbed the slushie out of Karofsky's hand and walking over to Puck and dumping the content from the cup onto he's head and then running off before he could get me.

I ran all the way to my next class which was lucky for me Spanish. As I walked in I forgot that I left my homework in my locker, so I ran back to my locker and opened it I grabbed my paper and closed my locker. Behind my locker door was Rachel.

"I heard what you did. Thanks. But you didn't have to punch him." She said. There was a long pause. "Twice." She said louder. "Then you slushied him. That was unlike you Finn and very surprising. And there was another part that surprised me. You punched him for slushing the girl you love." She squeaked out of her tiny mouth. A little tear trickled down her face. She then turned her back and walked away.

She was definetely the girl I loved and wanted so much, but there was a problem. One word; Jesse. I decided to walk back to Spanish. On my way past the bathroom I heard a small voice; I lent my ear against the door. The voice was familiar. The voice belonged to Jesse St. James.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't lie to her. It will crush her when she finds out. I know this was good for my acting career but I think I actually like her. I don't want her to get hurt." He yelled into what I presume is a phone.

Uh ha. So he was just using her so he could move to McKinley High School to join the glee club to see what songs we are doing at Regionals to cheat. That bastard! I ran in the direction that Rachel went. I shortly found her out on the football stands. I walked up the stairs and sat a row behind her. Before I knew what I was doing I had blurted out what I had heard Jesse say on the phone. She obviously didn't believe me and stormed off. Before she turned the corner she looked back at me. She came back up to me and looked me in the eye. "I want to hear you say it Finn." She said.

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"Say that you love me. Look me right in the eye and tell me." She yelled at me.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands in mine and bent down onto one knee. "Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you and I have for ages. I've wanted to tell you since the day I let you go, but I couldn't because you were with Jesse St. Jackass…"

"Language Finn." Rachel interrupted.

"The point is I love you Rachel." I said. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Well isn't this lovely, Frankenteen and the Hobbit made up." Santana sneered.

"What do you want Santana?" I said furiously. "We were kind in the middle of something."

"Well what I want is to tell you something interesting that happened a couple of weeks ago. Frankenteen here hasn't been completely honest with you. You see he and I totally got it on and then afterwards he took me out to dinner. Now why don't you dwarf leave and forget we had this little conversation." Santana said.

"Rachel. I know that you are going to be angry at me and,"

I was interrupted by Rachel's lips softy touching mine. I opened my eyes to see that Santana had stormed off. Rachel's lips detached from mine and her height went back down onto the bleachers.

"Does this mean that you love me back?" I asked her.

"You are so dumb sometimes." She said.

_Gleeeeeee _

_LATER THAT DAY IN GLEE CLUB_

Rachel had just broken up with Jesse and we now had walked into Glee hand in hand and ignored the stares from others. We set ourselves at the front. Mr Schue came running into the classroom.

"So what you and Yentil are in love now?" Santana said. "What is your pea sized brain not big enough to realise that she is a circus and a freak show and she talks too much for a living person. This list could go on, but I don't pay much attention to Rachel so, it has been cut a tad bit short." Santana said.

"Santana that is enough, I do not like the way you have been treating your fellow glee clubbers and I think that until you apologise you are suspended from glee club." Mr Schue said.

"Finally." Brittany said from behind me.

"What do you mean Brittany? Isn't Santana your best friend?" Mercedes said questioning.

"Well as much as I love her and she is my best friend, she has been very rude lately and I don't know why and it's bad to hurt people's feelings. Did you know that Charity has been reading my diary again?" Brittany said dumbly.

"I reckon that is the smartest thing I have ever heard Brittany say." Quinn said loudly.

"You guys will be without an awesome voice, because I'm never apologising to the dwarf, Frankenteen, preggers and dumb head over there." Santana yelled.

"Okay Santana, you can either apologise or be suspended," Mr Schue started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah suspended from the glee club, what a pity, I don't even want to be here." She said.

"You didn't let me finish; suspended from school for a week." Mr Schue said calmly.

"You can't do that my dad will kill me." Santana said

"It's either that or you apologise." Mr Schue said.

"Voy a pedir disculpas, pero esto no quiere decir que yo no odio a sus chalecos." Santana said.

"What is she saying?" I whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound to ice." Rachel whispered back. "Santana I have a question for you. Why do you actually hate me so much?" Rachel said to Santana.

"I don't hate you, I hate Finn and that he is lying to you." Santana said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said as she looked back at me.

"He did actually sleep with me, he just didn't want to tell you, because he knew you would get angry." Santana said.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Santana. But I'm not angry with you Finn as I wasn't with you at the time you did it. But at least you told me the truth before anything bad had happened." Rachel said.

"Okay not that I don't like the drama that has happened in the glee club today could we please get on with rehearsal so I know which song I can dip some chocolate into." Mercedes said.

"Okay guys today we are going to be working on Don't Stop Believing. Hit it Finn." Mr Schue said.

Dictionary


End file.
